Miss Communications
by AngelsGirl17
Summary: Sian and Sophie love story, everything is going great until things get in the way, can they each forgive each other over time?
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Communications**

Chapter 1

Everything was the way it should be. After their recent so called time away and after the dust had settled, with both their families, and the residents of weatherfield finally coming to terms with the fact that Sian and Sophie were in love and nothing was going to tear them apart, Sian finally felt happy, content and free at not having to keep her love for this amazing girl who happened to be sitting next to her a secret anymore. Sian subconsciously lifted her hand and placed it on her girlfriend's stomach causing Sophie to turn and stare at her. Even after all this time the beauty of her still took Sian's breath away, Her long luscious brown hair, her cute nose, mischievous eyes and the most kissable lips. She couldn't believe her luck. How had she Sian Powers managed to land the girls of her dreams? Sian began to think about her relationship with Sophie. Thinking of all that happened in the past made her realise just how lucky she was, especially as she had almost thrown it all away by rejecting Sophie's first kiss, But by finally accepted who she was and how much she was in love with Sophie gave Sian no regrets.

"Sian...why are you staring at me like that?" Sophie asked unsure of the expression upon Sian's face.

"huh? Aww babe I was just thinking about us, and how happy I am with you. I love you Sophie Webster. You better believe it" Sian said with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"I love you too babe, more than you will probably ever know" Sophie spoke as she leaned in a planted a soft kiss on Sian.

Sian couldn't control herself and instantly started to turn the kiss into something else as she sought out Sophie's tongue with her own and instantly found it. She soon felt Sophie's hips turn and grind hard against her until she had fully pulled herself on top of Sian. Sian couldn't help but suppress a moan as the touch of her girlfriend found them skin on skin, as Sophie's hand made its way slowly towards Sian tits, which instantly hardened at the thought of this, but just as abruptly had it started did Sophie stop, Sian moaned and opened her eyes to see Sophie staring into her eyes

"I'm sorry baby, I really want to I'm just...yknow" Sophie spoke embarrassedly

"Sophie...honestly don't worry about it, I can wait and I will wait until ur ready I want it to perfect for you. Make ur first time memorial, and to prove to you just how much I love you. But I'm warning you Miss Webster anymore of they moves and I can't guarantee ill be able to stop" Sian spoke winking at Sophie. Sophie stared still into Sian's perfect blue eyes and Sian just had to stretch a little to place a gentle but passionate kiss upon her lips. "Anyway Soph it's a good thing we stopped when we did I need to get home with first day off 6 form tomorrow and all"

"Awk why did I have to ruin it" Sophie sighed "I just always want to be with you Sian you know that don't you? And I want to make you happy. Will I meet you 2moro before school? So I can show you off?" Sophie said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Sure babe, but it will be more like me showing you off" Sian said lifting herself off the couch. "Bye soph Love you"

"Love you" Sophie replied giving Sian one last passionate kiss.

Sian had barely left the house when she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Miss you already babe, Sleep well, can't wait to see you again Love Sian xx

With and instant reply of:

"You too babe, I'm forever yours. Sophie xx"

_5 years later_

Thinking back to how happy she and Sophie had been back then still made Sian upset and annoyed at what she had lost. A day didn't go past when she dint think of Sophie – the first time they kissed, first time they said "I love you", when they came out together and the support they received, Sian's birthday in which was the first time they properly made love, and generally just being together. But thinking off Sophie also brought back bad, painful memories that Sian still couldn't bear to think about - The day she caught Sophie with another girl which also happened to be the last time she seen Sophie.

Sian tried to suppress these memories from her mind as she got dressed for another day at work as an intern at York District Hospital, but the sight of a happy couple on the TV brought back the last couple of weeks in her life when she was with Sophie...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

4 years ago everything was perfect for her and Sophie. They were madly in love the stares whispers and taunts had mostly subsided, they were happy but most of all they had each other. I should have know Sian thought to herself as the thought back to this time "why would I be allowed to be happy?"

During the summer holidays Sian's mother had taken seriously ill and Sian felt it her duty to go back and care for her mother. She promised Sophie she would come back and visit as much as possible and to never forget that she loved her and will always will, things carried on as usual for a while but then things worsened at home, her mother's illness got worse and Sian found it harder to get up to see Sophie so that when she did she often took her anger and frustration out on her, not making the visits happy and loving like they used to be until one day Sian snapped and couldn't handle it anymore, leaving the young couple in shock and a state of great distress. Sian thought the stress of being in a relationship was contributing to her not being able to cope, but after a month or so since the spilt she realised it was the only thing that kept her sane and that she needed Sophie so, she went back to her true love and this was where it all changed.

Know one of those moments when u just constantly replays it over and over and over in your mind? This was one of them for Sian. She still remembered it so clearly and vividly to this day.

She caught the afternoon train from Southport after checking her mother was well, fortunately for her Phil was off work and able to watch over her. After a long journey in which she could think of nothing but kissing Sophie's lusist lips again she finally arrived at weatherfield. The sun was shining, "good sign" Sian had thought to herself as she made her way up the familiar ally toward Sophie's, But just as she was rounding the corner a familiar voice spoke.

"So...What do you want to do the day then?"

It was Sophie! Sian heart skipped a few heartbeats and she was just about to come round and see Sophie when another voice spoke.

"Well I..."

Sian froze at the sound of the other female...silence then a soft kissing sound filled the air. Sian couldn't help but look and instantly wished she hadn't. The other girl who was slightly taller than Sian with long red wavy hair was kissing "MY SOPHIE" Sian thought to herself. Anger jealousy and repulsion for the girl in front of her engulfed her and she quickly turned and walked briskly away her presence unknown as tears flew silently and hard from her face.

Back in the alleyway unknown to Sian, just at the precise moment Sian had walked away Sophie pulled quickly away from the girl.

"Tara" she gasped "Tara I can't, I'm sorry. I'm still in love with Sian. You knew that. I'll always love Sian, I don't want anyone else right now, I thought we were friends" Sophie Spoke as tears filled her eyes. She turned from the stunned Tara and ran away once behind closed doors she broke down, the tears that had evaded her for weeks were back. "Sian" she silently sobbed as she rocked back and forward "Sian I need you I'm lost without you" she spoke to no one in particular hugging herself and clutching at the heart necklace around her neck, this was the only part of Sian she had left and she was holding onto it as long as possible.

_Present day_

Sophie...Why did u do that? Did u not believe I stilled loved you? Sian thought to herself. She has always wanted to speak to Sophie find out the truth ask her why and when she stopped loving her, as she never stopped loving her and would never or could never, but she never got round to it. Sian has just shut everyone out, changed her number and hoped for a fresh start, hoping that one day she would wake up and Sophie would not be the first thing on her mind. Fat chance.

Sian glanced at the clock, 7.36. Shit she shouted as she quickly shoved on the rest of her clothing, grabed her car keys and headed for another day at the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Another day, another dolla" Sian said to herself as she sat in the staff room

"Aww come on hunnie, don't think like that we all know u love this really" Her fellow intern and flat mate Chase said to her

"Yeah I know I do Chase, but it's one of they days. Ever get those?" Sian said as her thoughts wondered to Sophie again.

"Well you know I'm here for you if you ever need to talk, right?" Chase said to her with a wink.

Tall, dark and handsome with vivid green eyes, Chase Summers was easy on the eye and had a string of female admirers after him. Sometimes Sian wished she was attracted to him, they got on well and she could tell him anything, he was the one person in this place she could trust and be herself with. In the start he had tried it on with her but upon understanding that Sian didn't think of men that way, they just became best friends and enjoyed laughs, drinks and good times together.

"Thanks Chase" Sian said with a smile as she walked over to the briefing to see what her duties for today would be.

Sian assisted Dr Park for the day, dealing with many different patients, giving Sian the experience she craved. Ever since her mother had gotten sick and needed lots of care in the hospital Sian decided she wanted to repay the doctors that had worked tiresly to help and thus took up a degree in nursing, giving her something to focus on and keep her mind off

"Sophie" dam she had though the name again. Why could she not get Sophie out of her head today, Sian thought angrily to herself. It's been four fucking years. Sian walked hurriedly into the staff room looking around for a distraction, and her eyes focused on a flier for the North Castle Museum. Hmm she thought to herself, it would be good to get out and about for a while. Just at that precise moment Chase walked into the staff room looking just as harassed.

"Chase whats up?" Sian asked concern out for her friend

"Aw nothing, just that Mark is doing my head into. Always trying to upstage me!" Chase fumed

"Aw don't worry about it" Sian Said pulling chase into a hug, he could never upstage you Sian said to him, causing chase to smile. "We have lunch at 4, fancy heading out for a distraction? Clear our heads?"

"Aww yea Sian that would be brilliant, you always know how to cheer me up" Chase beamed

"You too, I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes, so 4?"

"4 it is" Chase said as Sian left the room to go back to her duties.

-x-

Sian and Chase talked animatedly as they made their way to the museum.

"You know Sian, I'm not really one for museums, the give me the Wiggins" Chase said seriously

Sian laughed "its okay it will be a laugh and take our mind off stuff, plus we don't have to be back to six so might as well make the most of it eh" Sian said pulling Chase along.

"Wow" they both explained as they entered taking in the beauty of the building and the Victorian street. Sophie would love this Sian thought to herself. Shit Sian you have got to stop thinking about her. Sian scald at herself angrily

"You okay?" Chase asked at the expression upon Sian's face, "yeah yeah, just talking in the place that's all" Sian said casually

They kept walking, and couldn't help but be amazed at the breath taking beauty of the place, along the way Chase grabbed Sian's hand sensing that she needed the comfort and for that she was grateful, the feel of his skin on hers made her feel safe and secure, it was rougher than Sophie's touch had ever been, but all the same it meant something to her. As they started exploring the period rooms within the museum, Chased stopped in his tracks at a group of girls ahead.

"Oh Sian, wouldn't mind a piece of that up they would ye now" he winked indicating a slim brunette ahead.

"Uhm yeah yeah" Sian responded her thought still on Sophie

"Oh defo wouldn't mind a bit of that, im going over to introduce myself you coming?" Chased asked?

"No no u go ahead I'm fine" Sian said as she continued to gaze at the rooms without really seeing

"Hi I'm Chase" she heard in the distance not really paying attention until she spoke,

"Eh hi, I'm Sophie"

Sian's head instantly turned round, the voice was so familiar, comforting.

"Sophie!" she gasped

Sophie turned round to hear who had spoken her name "Sian?" She asked puzzled

Both girls just looked at each other not really knowing what to do; Chase stared, unable to believe what happened. "So this is the famous Sophie" he said to her "Glad to finally meet the girl who broke my Sian's heart" he said

"What!" Sophie exclaimed! "Me broke her heart? It was the other way around mate she left me!"

"Sophie" Sian said Quietly, After all the heart ache Sian still longed for Sophie even after all that happened and couldn't bear to see her getting worked up. Sophie strode over to Sian anger clearly on her face

"So after 4 years of no contact or nothing you get your boy to come up to me, and accuse me of leaving you! You are not on Sian Powers" Sophie raged

"Sophie" Sian spoke again as the crowd around them began to look uncomfortable

"What!" Sophie spat, anger still written on her face

"I missed you" was all Sian managed to say

Sophie wanted to rage and shout at this girl who left her, who dint get in touch for 4 years and who had Cleary moved on but she couldn't the anger she had felt a few seconds ago evaporated as soon as she spoke those words, " I missed you too" Sophie said, her anger washed away

"If ur not busy, can we meet up sometime? I would really like to talk about everything but not here, not while everyone watched on" Sian said gesturing the crowd that had gathered

"Eh yeah sure" Sophie said, unsure if a meeting with Sian was actually what she wanted when she was beginning to move on her life.

"I stay near here" Sian said writing down the address "Come 2moro around 12? We can talk?" Sian said with hope in her eyes that Sophie would say yes.

"Yea that's ...fine" Sophie said taking the address from Sian "see you tomorrow" spoke Sophie as she walked away to continue her tour of the museum.

Sian watched her go, wishing she could go after her, hug her, hold her kiss her, but her body was unable to move, her brain unable to process what had happened, until she felt chase's arms around her and silent sobs escaped Sians mouth.

"I can't believe she's here, I've been thinking about her all day, and she turn up here. I couldn't believe the anger in her voice at times, I miss her so much chase you have no idea, I don't been think she will show tomorrow she doesn't love me anymore I could tell" Sian said between sobs.

"Come let's get you home, nice cup of tea down you before work" Chase lead her outside as he said this, strapping her into her car. "its going to be okay Sian, She still loves you, I could see that, even if u cant, ur just upset hunnie, it will work out fine" Chase tried to reassure her as Sian continued to sob quietly all the way home.

**hey guys hope you'se are enjoying it so far. let me know if its goin okay or if there is anything you would wish me to try with this story, all comments are important to me :) thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Sian had no idea how she made it though work that night, she was so wrapped up in what had happened today that she was surprised she made it through the rest of the shift. This could have been to the help of Chase which she would have to thank him for, especially as he has decided to crash at a friend's to give Sian and Sophie some privacy. Sian lay in bed that night thinking about Sophie going over everything that had ever happened between them, and hoping just hoping that chase was right and that she still loved her.

12pm came and gone as Sian stared at the clock, it was just advancing 13.45 when a soft chap was heard at the door. Sian approached the door unsure how to act as she opened it to Sophie. She was still as beautiful as ever more grown up.

"Hi" Sian said as she let her in

"Hi" repeated Sophie. Nice friendly start Sian noted to herself this is going okay so far. Sophie smiled at her and Sian instantly went weak at the knees, it was her smile, the smile that told Sian Sophie still loved her. Sian had to use all her strength to hold herself back and not go rushing towards Sophie filling her with lost kisses, instead she just sat on the couch and gestured Sophie to do the same. There was a long silence as they both looked at each other just talking in each other's appearance, until Sian finally spoke

"So how have you been?"

"Okay you?"

"Yeah okay, what you doing now?"

"Philosophy at York" Sophie answered

"Wow soph, that brilliant" Sian beamed full of pride for her love.

The conversation continued, revealing that Sophie was living in York also and had been for the past 2 years, she told her about Rosie and her mom and dad, nothing had changed. And in turn Sian told of her internship and how her mum illness has made her want to become a nurse. Sophie beamed clearly proud of her too.

"So..."Sophie asked "you and chase huh?"

Sian laughed "no no no" and told the story of her and Chase how they had become best mates and that he knew she was gay. This seemed to cheer Sophie up alot.

"Sophie" Sian began

"Yeah" Sophie questioned

"I came back you know" Sian told her "I came back for you, I couldn't leave you, but I erm, I seen you with another girl and kind of freaked out and left, that's why I never got in contact with you"

"Sian" Sophie exclaimed "then you must have seen me push her off me and exclaim I loved you"

"You did what?" Sian asked in disbelief

"Sian it was nothing she came onto me but I didn't and still don't want anyone but you, I cried myself to sleep every night, holding this" Sophie pulled out the heart shaped necklas Sian had given her all those years ago

Sian stared at her "aw Sophie I feel like a silly cow, I thought u didn't love me anymore and didn't want to be with me, I was scared cause u are the only person I have and will ever love. Even now"

"So u haven't..." Sophie started

"No have you..?" Sian asked

"I wanted to just to feel something again, but I couldn't I loved you too much, and always hoped we would get back together"

"me too" Sian said "when I seen you in the museum I couldn't believe it, I had been thinking about you all day as well, I was really hurt when I seen u with that girl, and just couldn't bring myself to be with you, yesterday I was sure u had moved on and didn't love me anymore, but chase reassured me, cause Sophie I know it has been 4 years but my heart never stopped loving you, I never stopped loving you, I haven't actually been truly happy or complete since I left you, no one has ever made me feel the way you do and I truly hope you still feel the same way soph, cause no one understands, gets me or loves me like you do. And it is my biggest regret to this day that I left you" Sian said her eyes filled with tears

"I never stopped loving you either, I need you Sian, you complete me" Sophie said as she one came over to sit beside Sian

Both girls started at each other with tears in their eyes, Sian couldn't help but notice how fitter Sophie had got, the tears filled down her face "I've missed so much of u Sophie"

"We have plenty of time to make up now" Sophie said as she pressed her lips to Sians.

Upon that touch it felt like not time at all had passed, the familiar touch, Sian's hunger grew with the force of Sophie crushed up against her, their tongues hungrily searching for each other. It has to have the most passionate and happiest time of Sians life. Sian pulled away and starred into Sophie's eyes

"Sophie Webster. I love you I will never stop loving you. I mean it this time I'm never letting you go, you're too precious to me"

"I love you Sian, again more than you, I never want you to let me go and will never let you go. I'm in this for the long haul babe"

And with this they kissed each other fiercely as Sian gently pulled Sophie off the couch, she hitched hr thigh up to her own, and Sophie jumped onto her, gripping her legs round her hips, the motion made her moan as she made the way to the bedroom and quickly burst through the door with the girl she loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sian pressed sophie against the bedroom door, moaning into sophies kiss. "God ive missed this so much" sian said as she felt sophie grind up against her. "me too babe" she heard sophie gently say as she hitched sians top up. "less talking babe, lets make up for lost time, i want u so bad" sophie suductivly whispered into sians ear. Sian felt her self get more aroused as sophies breath tickled her neck. Sian instalny pulled sophie from the wall alloweing her legs to drop as she stripped the brunnett taking in her apreance. "your gergous" sian managed to say before attacking sophies lips with her own once again. The physical attraction between the girls was eveident it was as if they had never been apart, sian wanted to feel sophie all over her and removed every item of clothing to ensure maxime contact between them. Moans soon filled the room as sophie teased sian with her hand moving her hand up and down sians body exploring evry inch of it, sians core was now throbiing and she didn't know how long she could hang on, her breathing heavier, her arousal had totally took over she had no control of her body, the only thing she was aware of was sophie tuching her, teasing her, pleasureing her. Sophie gently entered sians wet folds with her finger gently rubbing her clit before blowing gently on the girl, a shiver went right through sian, her moans becoming louder and her breathing irregular, it felt good to feel this again. Sophie loved the effect she was having on the older girl and couldn't take it any longer she entered sian with her tounge, she could feel sian wriggling in pleasure and has to place her hands on her hips to stop her thrusting so hard, sophie was becoming wetter and wetter and wasn't sure if she could hold on, sians moans were turning her on too much. Sophie removed her tounge from sian before making her way up to sians neck. "Touch me" sophie whispered to sian. Sian didn't have to be told twice and thrust her fingers into sophie as sophie did the same, each going at a rhtyum spurred on by their own desired and aroual making sure the other felt wat they were feeling. Sian could feel sophie tightening around her and as sophie yelled "Sian" Sian yelled "sophie" climaxing at the same time. Sian pulled the younger girl towards her, wrapping her arms around her to help steady the breathing. "soph...that...waas...amazing" she managed in between breathes, sophie nooded in agreement coming down from her high. " i love you" she told sian while staring into her piercing blue eyes. Sian couldn't help but grin at these word she felt like her world was finally complete and her life was back on track. "i love you too" she told sophie before passinatly kissin her and snuggling up to her girl.

_x_

Sian woke just before her alarm, smiling to herself she stared down at the girl in her arms. Sophie was asleep, snuggled into sians chest. A huge smile appeared across her face as she thought of how she and sophie had come back together, she turely couldn't remember being this happy in a long long time. Sian looked at the clock. 6.34am it read. Sian placed a soft kiss on sophies head before with a slight sigh she forced herself out of bed. She didn't want to leave sophie, she would happily stay in bed with sophie all day if she could but needs must. Sian showered and reentered the bed room feeling fresh and awake.

"Sian" she heard sophie speak sleepily

"im right here Soph" she said while moving to sit beside sophie. Sian looked intently into sophies gerrgus brown eyes, "i just have to go to work il be back around 6 then imm off for two days if you want to spend them together?" Sian said, desperately hoping sophie would say yes, she couldn't think of a better way to spend her day off than with sophie.

"yer i would love that sian, i just wish you didn't have to go"

"Me too babe, expecially after i just got you back" replied sian. Sophie looked so cute when she had just woken up sian thought to herself.

Sophie gazed at sian, slowly taking in that sian was only in a towel "Siannn, why dou you have to walk around in a towel, its just turning me on" sophie said with a wicked glint in her eye.

Sian laughed and so did sophie. They shared a long lingering kiss before sian had to get ready then leave.

"well help youself to anything, and ill be back just after six, that okay babe? Love you"

"yeah ill be fine, miss you already,hope you have fun at work"

"i wont be bale to consentrate, il be thinking about you all day" sian told sophie before heading for the door.

Sian skipped to work, hoping that the day would go fast so she could hold sophie in her arms once more.

Sophie went back to bed after Sian had left, rolling over to sians side of the bed, instasntly taking in her scent and with that she fell happily back to sleep.

Sophie woke around half 10, feeling refreshed but unsure what to do with herself now that she was all alone. Stepping out of bed she desided to go for a shower. But aas she hadn't really planned to stay she thought sian wouldn't mind if she borrowed some of her clothes. Poking around she got out one of sians hoodys and joggers and went for a shower. The water fell onto sophie, and she just stood under it for a while taking in everything had happend in the past 24 hours. She and sian were clearly ment to be she thought to herself, all the places to meet. A grin couldn't help but appear on her face.

_x_

'day time tv sucks' sophie thought to herself after watching a long tiresome episode of Jeremy kyle. Her thoughts wondered to sian and she glanced at the clock disappointed to see that it was only 4 o'clock, the day seemed to drag in without sian. Sophie slowly stood up and went back to sians bedroom deciding to be nosy once again and have a look around. It didn't take her long before she found an old bix filled of letters, pictures and siviouners from wen her and sian were together, tears welled in sophies eyes 'im seriously neber letting her go again' she thought to herself drying her eyes with her sleeve and returing to the couch with the box of memorys.

Sian rushed home from work and as she eneterd her apartment she was instantly hit with the smell of cooking. He stomach purred at the smell "sophie?" sian called upon entering the living room, as she enetered the living room she saw a rug placed on the floor with plates and wine. "hey babe" sophie called from the kitchen. "i hope u don't mind but i thought we could have a romantic meal together catch up some more?" sophie spoke as she felt a pair of arms around her waiste and soft kisses being placed upon her neck. "babe this is perfect" sian spoke into sophies neck the sensation of sians breath of her body making siphies body heat up almost instantly, sophie spun around to ber met with sians lips upon her own, groans were soon being muffled into eachs mouths as their tounges happily danced. All too soon sian pulled away

"how about i go get cleaned up then we can have dinner and possibly finish that later" sian micheivlsy whispered to sophie. Sophie appeared to have lost use of her mouth and was rendered speechless just at the idea "im taking by the look on ur face your game for that plan" sian laughed. Sian placed a finaly kiss on sophies lips before strutting from the kitchen to get changed, a cheeky smirk on her face at the effect she was having on sophie.

Sian reappeared half an hour later just as sophie was placing the meal onto the rug. The conversation was deep and meaningful both girls expressing their feeling and what it meant for them in the future. After the night was done it had been confirmed that they couldt not live without each other anymore and they were dating again, unable to hide their delight at the prospect of being back together they swifty mde their way back to the bedroom intending to make love to one another until the sun came up.

_x_

Plan – few months in future back in manchster jobs there manchster general renting flat together chase came and visited was glad to see sian happy then go on to sophie proposing etc then baby miscarriage sophie Advertisement Designer Curator Marketing some how her philospy degree came in handy for this. Sian still at hospital


End file.
